Li and Sakura in future
by sakura fan
Summary: Sakura wishes that she could go to future and Eriol really send her and Li 18 years later. They didn’t know that. In future Sakura and Syaoran have a daughter, Eriol and Tomoyo are married, and Meiling is also married.I have changed a little Pls R
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Sakura wishes that she could go to future and Eriol really send her and Li 18 years later. They didn't know that. In future Sakura and Syaoran have a daughter, Tomoyo and Eriol are mariied and Meiling is also married. Just R&R  
  
Sakura and her wish  
  
Syaoran was a very cute looking 18 years old boy. He had brown hair and amber eyes. He was Chinese but lived in Japan. He was with a girl, her very good friend, Sakura, who was very cute, pretty, and nice. She had short auburn hair and lovely emerald eyes. Syaoran was taking Sakura to her house. They were good friends, had captured all the clow cards but still did not tell each other that they loved them.  
  
"I sometimes wish I could go to future and see what has happened," said Sakura  
  
"That would be fun," replied Syaoran  
  
"So that would be fun. I think I should grant their wishes. They are good so they deserve it. It would be a gift to them from me," said another boy who was hiding from them. He was also cute, had navy hair and eyes and wore glasses. His name was Eriol. He was also their friend. He was talking to his girl friend, Tomoyo, who was best friend of Sakura.  
  
"Will they be able to come back," she asked busy making Sakura's and Syaoran's video hiding from them.  
  
"They will stay in the future for one week," he replied  
  
"ONE WEEK?"  
  
"I mean they will stay there for one week but will come back in the same time"  
  
"Oh! Than it's okay. Anyway how long from now they will reach?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"18 years later," he replied  
  
"WoW! Okay lets do the spell"  
  
"We both have to do it together. It will take our little power, but not as much as time card"  
  
"I'll be with you"  
  
"Let me do the spell,"  
  
Eriol said some incantations.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sakura reached her house. She said good-bye to Syaoran. He also went to his apartment.  
  
Sakura opened the door. She was very tired.  
  
"Sakura? Hello. What was that brat doing?" asked Touya  
  
"He was leaving me home"  
  
So that brat has finally left you," said Touya, her older brother, but he looked older than before. Sakura thought it might be her eyes.  
  
"What's the problem in that?" she asked  
  
"I always knew that Chinese brat will one day leave you but you wanted to marry him. Anyway you look very young now like that you are 18 now"  
  
"BECAUSE I AM 18 NOW!!!! Why are you acting so strange?"  
  
"You're the one who's acting strange. Anyway, that brat has divorced you right?"  
  
"TAKING ABOUT LI, I HAVEN'T MARRIED HIM THAT HE WILL DIORCE ME," she said and ran away from the house.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Syaoran entered his house.  
  
"Hum.this is the first time in my life that as I enter the house Meiling hasn't come to disturb me. I think she is bored of doing this herself or may be she's asleep," thought Syaoran  
  
He opened the door of Meiling's room. A girl was sleeping in the bed. Syaoran closed the door and went to his room. The girl woke up. She wasn't Meiling. She came to Syaoran's room. She was a very beautiful girl. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She had tied up hair. She was tall. She was looking 14 or 15 years old.  
  
"Oh! It's you dad. You look more handsome and young today! Might have done this to impress mom!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Dad! I think you have eaten or drank something. You usually come home late when you are having dinner with mom. Today you came home very early. Anyway where's mom? Did you have a fight with her?" asked the girl  
  
"Huh? Dad? Mom? Hey! MEILING WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed  
  
"Dad you forgot that Aunt Meiling had gone to China with her husband?"  
  
"Meiling has married already? Cool! Who did she marry?"  
  
"Oh dad! I think that you are drunk that you have forgotten every thing. Go have some sleep"  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING? AM I DREAMING? NOW I UNDERSTAND! It's a trick of Meiling," thought Syaoran  
  
"Tell me the truth. Where is Meiling hiding?" he asked  
  
"I wonder what has happened to you dad. I have told you already"  
  
"Shut up! Tell me the truth"  
  
"I swear dad I am telling you the truth," she replied  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he ran outside.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were both running when they bumped into each other.  
  
"Hey Sakura what are you doing here?"  
  
"I think Touya has gone mad and thinks we were married and you have left me. What about you?"  
  
"Worse than that! There is some girl in my apartment and says she's my daughter!"  
  
"You have a daughter?"  
  
"She's I think 14 years old. How can I have a daughter although I don't even know about that?"  
  
"Funny. How can you really have a 14 years old daughter when you, yourself are eighteen? Lets go to Tomoyo's house. She might know what has happened"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They both reached Tomoyo's house. They knocked the door. Her mother opened it.  
  
"Excuse me where is Tomoyo," asked Sakura  
  
"You look younger! Anyway don't act as you don't know where is Tomoyo," she repleid  
  
"What?"  
  
"She is in her own house! Have you forgotten?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She just married Eriol 17 years ago"  
  
"Huh? She married him 17 years ago? That means when she was 1 year old? "  
  
"NO! when she was 16 years old"  
  
"That means she married her now and didn't even tell us?"  
  
You were there on her marriage. I wonder what has happened to you two. Anyway how is Emmy?"  
  
"Emmy?"  
  
"Don't say you have forgotten about your daughter"  
  
"Daughter? Anyway where do Eriol and Tomoyo live now?"  
  
"They live in England"  
  
"ENGLAND?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Okay bye. Thanks for everything"  
  
They both started walking.  
  
"They were the only people who we could ask what has happened," said Sakura  
  
"Why don't you call Hiragizawa?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Let's go to my apartment"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They entered the apartment.  
  
"Thanks god you both came home. I was getting worried," said the same girl who was calling Syaoran dad.  
  
"This might be Emmy," said Syaoran  
  
"You both came home," said Kero  
  
"YOU STUFFED DOLL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"  
  
"Emmy was right! You really have lost your mind," he said  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You both have a sleep and we'll talk later"  
  
"Why is everyone treating us like that?" said Sakura to Syaoran  
  
"Don't ask me! I don't know anything about it"  
  
"Okay bye Li. I'm going back," said Sakura  
  
"Mom, where are you going? This is your house," said Emmy  
  
"What? This is my house? I didn't know that"  
  
"Sakura you can stay here today if you like. There would be some clothes in Meiling's cupboard. You can also sleep in Meiling's room," said Syaoran  
  
"Thanks for the offer"  
  
Sakura looked in Meiling's cupboard. There were clothes but were of small size.  
  
"Mom, you're clothes are in dad's room," said Emmy  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look and see for your self"  
  
Sakura opened the cupboard. There were clothes but they were very long. Syaoran was very amazed on seeing girls clothes in his cupboard.  
  
"I think I'm better in my these clothes," said Sakura  
  
"I don't know what's going on"  
  
"Good night," said Sakura  
  
"Dad aren't you going to kiss mom good night today?" asked Emmy  
  
"What?" he asked blushing  
  
"You always do that"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both blushed a lot.  
  
"Not now. Good night"  
  
Sakura went to Meiling's room to sleep. Emma was already there.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I am going to have some sleep"  
  
"You can sleep in your room"  
  
"It's okay," said Sakura and slept in Meiling's, I mean Emmy's room. She was thinking that she is dreaming all this.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
How's this story? I'll write more chapters as soon as I can. Please Review. 


	2. In England

Sorry I took really long to add another chapter. I was busy writing my other fics.  
  
  
  
  
  
Going to England  
  
"Mom Dad wake up! We are going to England today!" said Emmy loudly  
  
"We're going to England?" said Sakura and Li together  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You didn't tell us!"  
  
"You made the program"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sakura and brat, you both are acting strange and look strange and young and very different," said Kero who was there  
  
"I don't think so! Why do every one thinks that?" said Sakura  
  
"What day and year is today?" asked Kero  
  
Sakura told the year.  
  
"You both aren't from this time! You're from past!" said Kero  
  
"How is this possible?" asked Sakura and Li  
  
"I don't know that! We have to ask Hiragizawa," said Kero  
  
"WOW! MY MOM AND DAD ARE FROM PAST!" said Emmy  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Who's photo is this?" asked Sakura pointing towards a photo of a very handsome and cute boy. Had violet hair and eyes. He was wearing glasses  
  
"Where did you get his photo?" asked Emmy  
  
"Under your pillow! Why?" said Sakura  
  
Emmy blushed  
  
"His name is Ken. He's son of uncle Eriol and aunt Tomoyo and a big flirt," said Emmy blushing  
  
"He's sooo cute!" said Sakura  
  
Emmy got a little jealous.  
  
"Did you make this teady bear your self?" asked Sakura looking at a very cute pink teddy bear  
  
"Yeah! You gave me idea for making this!"  
  
"Anyway for whom you made it?" asked Sakura  
  
"Ken! OOPPSS!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! You told me that you once gave one to dad"  
  
Sakura blushed  
  
"You like Ken right? He's cute!" said Sakura  
  
Emmy was in her sweet mode.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
They all went to England in Eriol's Mansion. It was very big and beautiful  
  
"Hello my cute little descendant and his sweet wife and my descendant's daughter, Emmy," greeted Eriol  
  
Sakura and Li blushed when he said Sakura Li's wife  
  
"Don't call me that!" said Li  
  
"Hello Tomoyo" said Sakura  
  
"Hello Sakura, come in" said Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo dear don't you think my descendant looks younger?" asked Eriol  
  
"He sure does!"  
  
"Hello sweet pretty girl," said a boy kissing on Sakura's hand making Emmy and Li jealous (The same one who was in the photo Emmy showed Sakura)  
  
Sakura got confused  
  
"Hi Ken! Stop flirting with my mom," said Emmy jealous  
  
"Why are you jealous," said Ken, "Anyway aunty you don't look like her mother, you look like her sister!"  
  
"I'm not that old that you should call me aunty," said Sakura  
  
"Than I think I'll call you just Sakura! This beautiful Sakura flower suits on a beautiful girl like you," said Ken giving Sakura a Sakura flower, (he was flirting) which made Li jealous again  
  
"Sakura you are really looking young. And so are you my cute descendant," said Eriol  
  
"Because they have come from the past!" said Kero coming out  
  
"Hi Kero!" said Ken  
  
"Hi boy!" said Kero  
  
"You two really came from future!" said Eriol with an innocent look at his face  
  
"Yeah! And we wanted to ask you how did it happen," said Li  
  
"I.I don't know"  
  
"Your face tells that you know how it happened!" said Li  
  
"I.I did that almost 16 years ago. But you came back!"  
  
"WHAT! YOU MADE US COME TO THE FUTURE!" said Li ad Sakura together  
  
"I heard you wish that you wanted to come in the future!" said Eriol  
  
"Yeah! I wished that tomorrow! But I didn't mean that! You should have at least told me that!" said Sakura  
  
"How long we are staying here? Can you send us back?" asked Li  
  
"You were supposed to stay here for a week."  
  
"And." asked Li  
  
"I made a mistake and you stayed for whole two weeks!" said Eriol  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!! TWO WEEKS! HOW CAN WE STAY HERE FOR TWO WEEKS?"  
  
"It's up to you two! You both can know a lot about what happened in the future! It's fun!" said Tomoyo  
  
Sakura and Li blushed  
  
Tomoyo took Sakura to her room to show her movies she made of Sakura  
  
"You know I think you two should stay in future! You both can get married again. You have a lovely daughter that you can stay with! Its fun," said Tomoyo while taking out her cassettes  
  
Sakura blushed  
  
"Let me play that one on which time you two were on your first date!" said Tomoyo  
  
"I DATED WITH HIM?" asked Sakura with a strange shocked face  
  
"Of course you did!"  
  
Sakura blushed even more  
  
Tomoyo played the movie on her television but nothing came on it  
  
"That's strange! I think I should then play the one when you two had your first kiss!" said Tomoyo  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo played the tape and nothing came here too  
  
She tried a few more but it was same with them  
  
"This is not possible!!!"  
  
Tomoyo asked Eriol about that and he said that they can't be played because Sakura and Li have come to future and for them this all hasn't happen yet.  
  
"I think you two really should go back!" said Tomoyo 


End file.
